disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummiberry Juice
Gummiberry Juice redirects here for the song, see Gummiberry Juice (song) Gummiberry Juice is a magical liquid concoction made using Gummi berries by the Gummi Bears. Gummiberry Juice is featured in the animated show Adventures of the Gummi Bears. The juice made a prominent special appearance on the DuckTales reboot, in the episode "From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22!" Recipe The recipe was known only by Grammi Gummi until she later taught it to Sunni Gummi. The juice is produced by adding six handfuls of red berries, then four orange berries, three purple berries, four blue berries, three green berries and one yellow berry. The recipe ends with the three-step-stir: first stir slowly to the right, then stir slowly to the left, then bang the pot to banish the bubbles. This apparently also stabilizes the magic concoction. When she was coerced to demonstrate the recipe by Duke Igthorn, Grammi tricked him by leaving out the purple berries, which caused Igthorn and his ogres to swell up and float like balloons when they drank it without the purple berries added. Properties When it is drunk, Gummi Bears gain the ability to bounce at unusual heights for a limited amount of time; falling from heights which would normally be fatal to a Gummi will only cause them to bounce like rubber. Ducks and other avians are granted identical bounciness, as evidenced in DuckTales.The ability to direct themselves while powered by the juice, such as bouncing along the ground, is not instinctive to Gummi Bears and must be learned, as the Barbic Gummis quickly find out. Ogres and humans both gain super strength for a similar amount of time. Drinking too much Gummiberry Juice has unforeseen side effects on the consumer, and the abilities gained from drinking the juice can only be used by humans once per day. Which this in mind, Cavin and Calla only drink the juice if asked to do so by the Gummi bears, and if given a dose for later, will only drink it in an emergency. Ogres are shown to be able to drink the juice and use its effects repeatedly. If the juice is produced inaccurately from the recipe the results have adverse outcomes, though nothing fatal. In the episode "The Secret of the Juice", Grammi Gummi tries to teach Sunni Gummi for the first time how to make the juice. Grammi demonstrates the stir technique, but when it's Sunni's turn, it ends in disaster. She stirs the pot too vigorously and then bangs it too hard, causing the unstable magic of the juice to explode, covering Sunni, Grammi and the entire kitchen in juice. In the series, the Juice was used as a major plot device with the main recurring villain, Duke Igthorn, trying get a good supply of the juice or the recipe to create mass amounts to grant himself and the ogres super strength so he can take over the kingdom. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-12-27 at 8.04.47 am.png|Super strength when drunk by humans GummiBerry Press.jpg Making Gummiberry Juice.jpg|Grammi teaching Summi how to make Gummiberry Juice From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22 5.png|Gummiberry Juice in DuckTales reboot series Category:Foods Category:Magical Objects Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears objects Category:DuckTales objects Category:Potions